erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Zuckerberg
Mark Zuckerberg battled Tom Anderson in Epic Rap Battles Parodies 6. He was played by Nathan Provost, Zuckerberg is the rich entrepreneur who invented social networking site Facebook. About Mark Elliot Zuckerberg is the CEO of Facebook, Inc. Zuckerberg's personal wealth is estimated to be $9.4 billion as of 2012. Born and raised in New York State, Zuckerberg began writing software as a hobby in middle school, with help from his father and a tutor (who called him a prodigy). In high school, he excelled in classic literature and fencing while studying at Phillips Exeter Academy. Zuckerberg later attended Harvard College, majoring in computer science and psychology. In his sophomore year, he wrote a notorious application that he called Facemash that allowed students on the college's network to vote on the relative attractiveness of other students. It was shut down within days, and led to disciplinary action. He launched Facebook from his dormitory room. With the help of friends, he took Facebook to other campuses nationwide and soon after moved to Palo Alto, California. By 2007, Facebook had made him a billionaire at the age of 23. By 2010, Facebook had an estimated 500 million users worldwide and reached 1 billion in 2012. Zuckerberg was involved in various legal disputes initiated by others who claimed a share of the company due to their help in setting it up. Since 2010, Zuckerberg has been named among the 100 wealthiest and most influential people in the world by Time magazine's Person of the Year. In 2010, a fictionalized account of Zuckerberg's life was made into a film, ''The Social Network. '' Lyrics Verse 1 Hello, Tom Anderson, it's time you take a look Nobody uses MySpace, we all use Facebook I looked at your profile, but where the hell did I go? That update you made, it like....seriously blows! awnjkd.naldgadaøilgdh I'll take that whiteboard and smash your face through that shit When they bury you, I'll write: "Here lies a bitch" You've got the empty space inspiration from where you like to jerk I think it's time I show you the better Social Network Verse 2 Listen here, Lord Flathead, you don't know how to hack A decent, usable server is something you lack Your website caused more deaths than the Holocaust Myspace is a website that is more lonely than the island from LOST I can gather my friends like sheep in a herd All your stupid friends just forgot their password You changed Myspace from black to blue? Hell, even Google+ has more users than you! Trivia *Mark Zuckerberg is the third person (in terms of video) to have his Call Card have a thumbs up. The first being Vault Boy and Tom Anderson being the second (in terms of video). *When Mark Zuckerberg said "A decent, usable server is something you lack" it is similar to Meriwether Lewis saying "Clean clothes & IQ is something you lack" Info by TheTester1766. Category:Season 1 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Characters Category:Nathan Provost Characters